Goode High: For Special Kids
by paterswagin
Summary: Annabeth and Piper are two sophomore students at a strange school. Annabeth has never fallen for a boy will this change when a certain someone appears. NO DEMIGODS JUST POWERS.


**This is my new fanfic hope you like it. Don't forget to review, flames are okay.**

ANNABETH POV

Hey, I first want to give you some background information before this amazing story begins. My name is Annabeth Chase and I'm 17 years old.

I do consider my life to be sort of strange. For starters I never knew who my mom was and I hate Stephanie, my new step mom. I'm also very smart, as in 100's in every class, and as in going to a special school.

Now let me tell you about this school. This isn't any ordinary high school, it's Goode High. Goode high is a place for 'specialized kids' to discover there power and harness it. Some of the classes include: Hand-to-Hand Combat, Swordplay, Wilderness Survival, Weightlifting, and most importantly: Architecture. Architecture is most important to me because my power is being super smart and I can remember everything someone has told me. And I always find myself marveling at the design and architecture of a place, like the Parthenon. There is also dorms, so the only time you get to see your family is Christmas break and summer. Now let the wonderful story begin.

I hear the annoying BEEP of my alarm clock. I hit snooze then bury my face into the pillow and begin to get out of bed. I lazily get out of bed and the sun starts to shine into my room and I'm blinded for 10 seconds. I then shuffle to the bathroom get undressed and hop into the shower. I accidentally turn the water on too hot and I scream while turning it down. Well, at least I'm awake.

I got out of the shower, dried myself off and got dressed. I walked down the steps and the further I got down the steps the stronger the smell of bacon got.

I entered the kitchen portion of my dorm, by the way the dorms are huge. I prepared myself an omelet with bacon, cheese, and turkey. I quickly finished my omelet and walked out the door of my dorm with my backpack and walked to school.

Once I reached the actual campus I marveled at the size even though I'm a sophomore (you start school at Goode when you're 16 years old.) This campus never ceases to impress me.

I found my locker and inside was my new homeroom and schedule. Oddly the school has a new headmaster, and he is my homeroom teacher. His name is Mr. Bruner.

I walked into my homeroom looking down at my schedule studying it so that I wouldn't need it with my super memory. Then I heard a high pitch squealing sound followed by an "ANNABETH!" I was then pulled into a death grip around my chest. Once they let go I turned around to find my best friend from last year smiling at me.

"PIPER!" I screamed and I hugged her back. Once I put her down she started to ask me a million questions. But one of them caught me off guard. " Do you have a boyfriend?" She asked. " Whoa Piper you know I don't date boys." Piper had a depressed look on her face.

Piper was one of the hottest girls in my grade. She had bright red hair and perfect matching skin. She always wore the right thing to school whereas it seemed the opposite for me.

She became my friend last year when she stood up for me when Drew kept bullying me throughout my freshman. Drew was by far the hottest and sluttiest girl in the school. She should be, her power is beauty. She can get any guy she wants with the snap of her finger. Last year she was a sophomore and this year she is a Junior.

I remember when Piper became my friend

FLASHBACK

"You're just an ugly, stupid, bitch!" Drew taunted  
I sat there sobbing on the ground. "She is right" I thought to myself, I'm just an ugly, stupid, bitch. I started to run away but I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up to see a beautiful face smiling at me. " Are you alright?" She asked me. Though my sobs I nodded yes. Her face suddenly turned to anger and she faced Drew. " Hey Drew, why don't you just turn around and walk away!" She yelled angrily. Drew started laughing and pointing at Piper. But Drew's laughing stopped and her face slacked and she just turned around and walked away.  
I was so confused. I stood up and asked: " How did you do that?" She turned to me and smiled, "Oh, I can persuade people with my speech, it's my power." " By the way, my name is Piper." She stuck her hand out. I took it and introduced myself " Annabeth."

And that formed a beautiful friendship and my confidence was up ever since.

END OF FLASHBACK

The odd thing about this school is that they mix all the grades together, which I think is a stupid idea.

" Attention students, settle down, please take your seats." Mr. Bruner ordered. Piper and I sat next to each other in the middle of the classroom. I looked around to see Drew right behind me glaring at me. " I have two announcements to make, first we have a new grading system." " It is called danger level. Depending on where your skills are now you'll receive a number 1-12 on how dangerous you are. As you notice on you sheet your number is there." There was a sound of winkling paper as people unwrinkled their papers to see their danger level. I looked at mine and I was disappointed to see a 2. Mr. Bruner explained more " The better you develop your skills the higher your danger level will get." " And now for my second announcement, we have two new students this year." " Come on in boys."

There was a wave of curiosity that washed over the group. And as the first boy walked everyone was silent except for Drew who sighed. He wasn't that bad looking he was about 6"3 with messy, sandy hair, and you could tell he's spent time in the gym, he had very toned biceps. I noticed that he also had a scar on his upper lip.

Piper leaned over and whispered in my ear " He's gorgeous."

But then the second guy walked in and my heart nearly exploded. He was the definition of gorgeous. He was about a ½ inch taller than the first guy and he had long, shaggy black hair, he also had well defined muscles all over his body, but then I saw his eyes. I couldn't tell whether they were blue or green but they reminded me of the ocean. Whatever will I had left to not like boys it was gone.

Mr. Bruner spoke up " Why don't you introduce yourselves."

The boy with black hair toke a step further and said, " Sure, my name is Percy Jackson, and this is my brother, Jason Grace."

Mr. B asked, "Do you know your powers?"

This time Jason spoke up " No, sir."

I heard one of the senior boys behind me say " They're only freshman they're obviously really weak, check this out." He and his posy of senior boys snickered as two of them pulled out tennis balls. Then they hurled the two tennis towards Percy and Jason.

They were in a secret meeting with Mr. Brunner. I prepared for the worse, but the amazing happened.

When the tennis ball was centimeters away from Jason, there was a slight popping sound and the ball fell onto the floor cut in half. But when the ball was close to Percy his hand moved with stunning speed and he caught the ball with his back turned.

Everybody in the room was dead silent except for the seniors who were gasping out of disbelieve.

Percy and Jason looked at themselves in a really confused way. As if they didn't know what they just did.

" Well that was a good start to find out information, lets see if we can find out more about you."


End file.
